


Shine Bright

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Kissing Day 2017 [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Set in the Where Lightning Strikes the Sea universe.





	Shine Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Where Lightning Strikes the Sea universe.

For many in Ferelden, Kissing Day marked the true beginning of autumn: a bittersweet ending to summer masked with revelries and festivals and celebrations of love and affection. It had, Theadosia had informed him, been a Marcher holiday first: it had begun in Kirkwall ages ago and then spread, eventually reaching the lands farther south. Each region, she explained, had their own traditions they had woven into the holiday. In Ferelden, for example, there was the giving of flowers and wreathes to favored women. A tradition, she insisted, that was inherently sexist.

Loghain had sent flowers to her office anyways. Sunflowers and poppies, her favorites. He had also practically been able to picture her eyes rolling when they arrived, as well as the smile that would inevitably win out over her cynical exterior. When she’d arrived home and greeted him with a heated kiss and a fierce embrace, he’d known damn well she was pleased.

“It’s still a silly holiday,” she muttered when they finally parted and he set her back down on the ground.

“I know, Sweetheart,” Loghain pressed a kiss to her head. “But I’m glad you liked the flowers.”

“Of course I did,” she answered primly, smoothing non-existent wrinkles from her suit. “They were from you.”

“Yes, well, if you hurry up and go change I have something else you might like as well,” he suggested.

Theadosia flashed him a brief smile, temptation burning in her eyes. “Am I changing, or am I simply getting out of my clothes?”

He took a deep breath. “Don’t _do_ that, woman, or I will completely lose all resolve and you will miss your surprise. I would suggest shorts and one of your camis and, since I know you will do it anyways, you might grab one of my flannel shirts. It is going to cool off eventually and I don’t want you freezing.”

Loghain watched as she ascended the stairs, her hips swaying slightly under the perfectly tailored lines of her suit. “And just put a pin in that other thought, would you?” He called up after her, smiling slightly as the music of her laughter drifted down. When she came back, she had changed clothes and unpinned her hair, letting the long auburn locks tumble down past her shoulders and over her back. He reached up a gentle hand to stroke her cheek, taking a moment just to appreciate that she was here, and that by some miracle she loved him. This, the idea of _them_ , was still so new. There were still times he woke up in the middle of the night completely disoriented before he remembered that, for all intents and purposes, he now lived with the woman sleeping peacefully beside him.

He loved her. Completely and desperately, and that probably should have frightened him. Instead, he felt an absolute sense of certainty. This was where he was meant to be: this was home.

Loghain took Theadosia by the hand and led her out back, down onto the lawn that sloped gently down to the beach and then to the sea beyond. There, spread out on the grass, was her favorite woolen throw blanket, an excessive number of pillows and a couple extra blankets, as well as a bottle of her favorite wine and two glasses. She was silent for a moment, and then in the soft light of the stars he saw her smile.

“We’re stargazing?”

“We’re stargazing,” he nodded, wrapping his arms around her as she stepped closer, fitting her body against his and resting her head on his chest. “There is a meteor shower tonight, and I know you missed the last one because you had to go to that conference in Redcliffe. I thought perhaps you would want company for this one.”

Theadosia arched up onto her toes, pressing a long, surprisingly gentle kiss to his lips. “This is perfect,” she murmured softly against his cheek. “Much better than having to get dressed up and going out somewhere with a million other couples that will be _annoyingly_ affectionate. I much prefer having you all to myself,” she smiled as she settled in amongst the nest of pillows, pouring wine into the glasses and handing him one before taking a sip and curling up against his shoulder. Her eyes looked up to the sky and the endless expanse of twinkling lights, but for some reason Loghain could not take his eyes off of her.

They sat there together for over an hour, finishing the wine and then just laying side by side and talking quietly, punctuated by an occasional soft exclamation from Theadosia when a star fell gracefully through the night sky. She nestled closer to him, and he held her there, content simply to have her in his arms. He was not certain how much time had passed when she sat up and looked down at him, a small smile playing over her lips.

“Remember that thought you told me to put a pin in earlier?”

“I do,” Loghain nodded, running his hand down the length of her arm and over the curve of her hip.

“It’s _awfully_ dark out here, you know…”

He sat up and stared at her. “You are not possibly suggesting…”

Her smiled widened slightly. “Oh I absolutely am. Come on,” she leaned forward and began trailing kisses along his jaw and down the arc of his neck. “Making love under the stars during a meteor shower on Kissing Day… how perfect would that be?”

Loghain sighed, but he was already slipping his shirt off over his head. “You know, if your cousin walks over here and catches us I am blaming you.”

Theadosia laughed, the sound muffled slightly as her own clothes passed over her head and were tossed to the ground before she fell into his arms.

“That’s alright. So will she.”

 


End file.
